Orang Ketiga
by Luthfi WeirdCat
Summary: ONESHOT! Hari yang cerah untuk berkencan. Sampai sebuah insiden nggak penting mengacaukan semuanya.../Republish. 1st fic in this fandom. RnR?/


**Disclaimer:** Jangan menuduh saya sebagai pemilik _Death Note_, karena pemegang hak ciptanya adalah _Tsugumi Ohba_-sensei dan _Takeshi Obata_-sensei.

**Rated :** **T** untuk beberapa adegan yang… ehm, merangsang(?)

**Warning :** _misstypo_(mungkin), gaje, OOC, bahasa tak baku, slight_crossover_, dsb.

**NekoNote:** Saya nggak pernah nyangka kisah aneh ini akan jadi fic perdana saya di fandom _Death Note_… (shock) Oh iya, baca juga fic pertama saya di fandom crossover, DN-DC, _The Great Detectives Area_. #plak

Saya menghargai kritikan yang membangun. Oh, disini saya masih _newbie_. Bagi yang belum kenal, perkenalkan… saya Luthfi! _Yoroshiku Onegaimasu!_(^0^)/

_Rewrite_.

Terima kasih pada **Laurellia** atas koreksi _typo_-nya.

* * *

_**L**u**thf**i **W**ei**rdC**a**t** presents..._

**.**

**Orang Ketiga**

* * *

Hari yang cerah menyapa setiap sudut kota Tokyo. Membangkitkan gairah untuk sekedar keluar kamar dan menghirup udara segar di pagi hari.

Tak terkecuali bagi pemuda berambut _hazel_ itu, Light Yagami.

Bahkan cuaca cerah ini membuatnya tergoda untuk absen sejenak dari tugas hariannya—lebih tepat kalau disebut _kriminalitas_nya—membunuhi penjahat dengan menuliskan nama mereka di sebuah _Death Note_.

Light melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan santai menuju sebuah taman. Mata hazelnya tak henti-henti memandangi dedaunan yang menghijau dan sakura yang bermekaran, menandakan isyarat alam bahwa musim semi telah datang. Sesekali bibir Light berdecak, mengagumi mahakarya sempurna Sang Pencipta.

(…Ya, bahkan seorang _god-complex_ pun masih mau mengakui keberadaan Pencipta di atas sana.)

Sungguh, suasana yang amat melegakan hati…

.

…'kan?

.

.

.

'_Kenapa… selalu… seperti… ini…?'_

.

.

.

….

Atau mungkin tidak untuk pemuda bersurai karamel ini.

'_B-bisa-bisa aku mati duluan… sebelum menjadi dewa dunia baru...'_ Cowok itu mendesah setengah lelah, '_Karena_ dia…' cuma perasaanku atau wajahnya hari ini memang agak biru, ya?_ '…Ugh, aku tidak bisa bernafas—'_

—Oh, ternyata beneran.

.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang tahu _makhluk_ perkasa mana yang bisa membuat tersangka KIRA hampir tewas kehabisan nafas?

Bukan, maksudku bukan dewa kematian yang suka nyengir gaje itu…

_Makhluk_ itu tidak bisa digambarkan hanya dengan satu kata, sih. Jadi, kita mulai saja deskripsinya.

.

Cantik jelita.

Anggun.

Manis.

Polos.

Ramah.

Mematikan…

.

.

.

… semua orang mengenalnya, kok.

(Tebak siapa!)

Baik, para penggemar dan para _stalker_… kita panggil dia dengan sebutan- *sfx: jeng jeng jeng~* -**MisaMisa**!

Dikenal juga dengan julukan KIRA kedua.  
_—__Tuh_, mematikan 'kan?

Tangan ramping Misa sekarang sedang merangkul Light dengan erat. Saking eratnya, aku hampir yakin kalau gadis itu melumuri tangannya dengan lem super atau apapun itu. Dilihat sekilas pun semua orang akan tahu kalau mereka sedang berkencan. Ya, Light sedang berkencan dengan Misa Amane, seorang model, aktris berbakat, yang kemolekannya bisa merebut hati setiap penggemar (dan stalker) yang memujanya, dan lagi… seorang KIRA kedua, _partner__-in-crime_ nya.

Amane Misa, dengan segala kelebihan yang ia miliki.

Err… kebodohannya tidak termasuk kelebihan, tentu saja. Jadi silakan abaikan yang satu itu.

"APA?"

Pelan-pelan Misa melepas rangkulannya di lengan Light. Ia meringsek maju, kakinya berjalan dengan langkah-langkah tentara –menghentak, "Authooooor…" urat-urat berbentuk tiga siku mencuat di dahi mulus Misa.

_Eh_?

Sepertinya ada yang salah.

"Apa maksudmu Misa bodoh, hah!" Tungggu. Kok beda dengan yang di sekenario?

Mis- AAAAHH! S-S-STOOP!

* * *

_**[CUUT!]**_

_Mo-mohon tunggu sebentar, A-a-author sedang berjuang mempertahankan hidup dari cekikan maut Misa._

_-skip time-_

**_[__Abaikan _timeline_, mari kita kembali ke cerita.]_**

* * *

Kedua sejoli itu merebahkan tubuh mereka di sebuah bangku taman yang berpayung pohon sakura. Cantik dan tampan, pasangan serasi. Sekilas tampak romantis, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya –baik _single_ hingga duda dan janda- ngiler saking irinya.

Sayangnya…

Bagi Light itu bencana.

Saya lebih suka menyebutnya hukum karma bagi KIRA.

Oh, ayolah… mempunyai pacar yang terlalu terobsesi denganmu bukan hal yang terlalu bagus, _kan_?

Sampaikan itu pada Light nanti.

.

Light merasakan keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Dipandanginya wajah gadis cantik yang merangkul erat lengannya. Kelihatannya Misa senang sekali hari ini. Dari bibirnya terdengar senandung-senandung kecil.

Light mendesah.

Terabaikan sudah suasana tenang dan damai yang sempat bertebaran di sekitarnya.

Diam-diam diratapinya nasib sialnya hari ini.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus Light Yagami yang dicintai Misa Amane—KIRA Kedua? Kenapa harus dia yang menjadi kekasih Misa? Kenapa harus dia yang selalu mendapat pelukan mautnya? Kenapa? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA?

KENAPAAAAA! #_plak_

Apa karena Misa tahu bahwa Light adalah KIRA?

_Oh, memang iya._

Apalagi bagi Misa, KIRA adalah pahlawannya.

Apakah karena ketampanan wajahnya?

_Bisa jadi._

Terbukti dari banyaknya surat dari _fangirls_ yang memenuhi kotak sepatunya setiap hari.

Ataukah karena kebrilianan otaknya…?

Semua orang mengakui itu.

Ingat? Ia adalah mahasiswa Touou yang masuk universitas dengan nilai tinggi bersama Ryuuga—sekarang almarhum—alias L.

_Oh, Light… narsismu kumat lagi sekarang._

"Light…"

"Hn?"

Suara Misa membuyarkan semua lamunan yang menggila di kepala Light.

"Apakah kau mencintai Misa?"

Lagi-lagi soal ini.

"Bicara apa kau, Misa? Kau meragukanku?" Light tahu, aktingnya kali ini sudah cukup meyakinkan.

Tapi kenapa Misa masih merengut? "Sudah, jawab saja!"

Sungguh, Light merasa mual kalau harus mengulangi lagi kalimat ini, "Misa, aku…"

"…_tentu saja TIDAK! BAKA!"_

.

_._

_Seisi dunia s__hock_.

.

.

(Oke, yang barusan memang hiperbola.)

.

.

Oh, sebenarnya itulah hal _paling jujur_ yang ingin Light katakan pada kekasihnya.

Tapi, jika Misa sampai menangis meraung-raung karena kalimat ini, Light tidak akan sanggup lagi menemui wajah angker Rem dengan sejuta kutukannya(yang menghunuskan berjenis-jenis senjata tajam ke arahnya—Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa bukan _Death Note_?) menghantuinya lagi dalam mimpi, seperti semalam.

Jadi, ia putuskan untuk mengumbar senyum manis pada gadis pirang itu. Beruntung ia sudah banyak berlatih agar urat-urat frustasi di dahinya tidak mencuat. Terima kasih pada—_almarhum_—L.

"Aku…" –_tidak_- "…mencintaimu, Misa."

Mulut Misa menganga.

"Light…"

Light berkeringat dingin. _Oh, NO!_

Misa tidak mungkin mendengar _inner_ sadisnya, _kan_?

"YAAY! Sudah kuduga!" Misa melonjak. dan Light melongo. "-Light mencintai Misa!" _Dear_, kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan percaya omongan Light begitu saja.

Dia itu B-U-A-Y-A. -_-

Light menghela nafas lega_. __Tenang, Light__.__ Rahasia kecilmu masih aman tersimpan_, "Apa perlu kuucapkan sekali lagi?" Kembali pada senyum (sok) manis kebanggaan Light.

Misa menggeleng pelan, "Tidak perlu. Aku percaya…" tapi bagaimanapun juga, senyum malu-malu Misa tidak bisa tidak membuat Light—dan para _fujoshi_ penggemar pair LightL tentu saja—merasa was-was.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah Light buktikan?" sepertinya akan makin menarik sekarang, "di bibir Misa…" ya, menarik.

Melihat Yagami Light gelagapan memang sangat menarik.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Misa… i-ini 'kan tempat umum," Light panik, "Apa yang terjadi kalau penggemarmu tahu? Lagipula, kalau Ayah sampai tahu hal ini, dia bisa…"

"Biarin! Nggak ada yang lihat, kok. Sekarang…" Misa bersiap-siap memonyongkan bibirnya, "Cium Misa, Light…" bibir itu semakin mancung ke depan, dan mancung lagi… dan semakin mancung lagi… dan mancung lagi—

"…"

Oke, di saat genting seperti ini, sangat mengherankan kalau Light bisa kehilangan kata-kata. Tapi apa daya, memang begitulah sekenarionya.

"_Khu__khu__khu__khu__khu__khu," _terdengar suara tawa tak elit dari Ryuk.

Ups- Maaf, para pembaca. Sepertinya seorang _author_ nyaris melupakan eksistensi shinigami ini.

**xxx**

"Eeh, beneran…?" dua pasang kaki berjalan mendekati bangku yang diduduki Misa dan Light, "Kamu jadian dengan cowok itu, Mamori-_nee_?"

_DEG!_

Refleks, Light menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Misa. Misa terpaksa menarik kembali mongyong(?)nya ke dalam tempatnya.

Keduanya _sweatdropped_.

Nyaris saja, seseorang melihat mereka sedang… -_glek_- berciuman.

Mau dibawa kemana harga diri Light nantinya?

**xxx**

Gadis yang dipanggil Mamori cuma mengangguk pelan, "Me-menurutmu gimana…?" di pipinya muncul semburat sewarna tomat matang.

"Kudukung seratus persen!" Teriak gadis yang satu lagi sambil mengepalkan tinjunya di udara, rambutnya yang mirip antena bergerak-gerak menegak. "Tapiii… hati-hati, lho," lanjutnya.

"Ha-hati-hati kenapa?"

"Soalnya, kalo berduaan…" matanya membulat sok misterius, "Orang ketiganya adalah…" Suzuna terkikik, "…SETAN!"

_JLEBB_!

Sebuah belati imajiner mendarat mulus di dada Ryuk.

"Aaahh… Suzunaaaa!"

"Ahahaha! Weee," Suzuna menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Mamori.

Kedua gadis itu saling berkejaran, meninggalkan Light dan Misa yang masih terbengong mendengar percakapan mereka.

**xxx**

Light dan Misa saling berpandangan... setengah takjub. Ucapan gadis itu—Suzuna—ada benarnya juga. Lagipula di sekitar sini bisa dilihat contoh nyatanya.

**Ryuk**.

Bukan setan—mungkin, tapi kurasa mirip.

Dan sang empunya wajah seram tidak mungkin tidak sadar. Lihat saja… dia…

—Ah, kau akan mengerti kalau melihatnya sendiri.

_Shinigami_ hitam itu sedang jongkok merana di bawah pohon sakura, dinaungi aura gelap dengan sejuta kata _'setan'_ menggerayangi pikirannya. Kasihan. Sepertinya harga dirinya benar-benar terluka.

"_Aku ini shinigami… bukan setan… Shinigami…"_ perlu kuingatkan, mustahil kau mendengar gumamannya, _"Shinigami…"_

Kita tinggalkan dulu _shinigami_ yang sedang depresi itu.

Light menghela nafas lega. Untunglah harga dirinya terselamatkan—setidaknya untuk saat ini—karena tidak jadi mencium sang pacar (yang tidak) tercinta.

Paling tidak, satu hal terbukti.

Jangan berduaan di tempat sepi, karena orang ketiganya…

Adalah setan!

* * *

**[fin]**

* * *

(Setelah itu, Light mati-matian mencari sejuta cara agar terhindar dari rayuan Misa.)

**Neko_Note:**

Gaje, OOC, dan semacamnya hanya muncul untuk kepentingan humor semata. Bukan maksud saya untuk mem-_bashing_ Ryuk, sih. Tapi… apa boleh buat. Karena Ryuk itu menggemaskan, jadi… yah, gitu deh.

Oh iya, Mamori dan Suzuna bukanlah OC saya. Tokoh itu saya pinjam dari Eyeshield 21, punya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata. Bagi anda yang ngerti ES21, pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa pacar Mamori (dalam hal ini, sekaligus setannya). #dor

_Kritik? __Saran?_ **Review?** =)


End file.
